<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forehead Girl by Zire_7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377072">Forehead Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zire_7/pseuds/Zire_7'>Zire_7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ami's dumbass friends, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Sakura is terrifying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zire_7/pseuds/Zire_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her friends abandoned her, her sensei was likely dead, and the cold certainty of death settled over Ami as she closed her eyes to it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forehead Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Belated Happy holidays to everyone. I hope y'all stayed safe and weathered the last gasp of 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations I have placed the characters in. </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Her breath stutters out and she's keenly aware of the blood running down her face. Of the several kunai in her stomach. It doesn't matter as she's doused in cold water, the pain is overwhelming. She forces her eyes open and wishes she'd have kept them closed or died.</p><p>“Hold on, Genin Kogure!”</p><p>Before she had a chance to do more than blink, everything lurched and she was sinking into the river. She flailed and kicked against the river's current as it dragged her down. The scent of burnt sugar filled her lungs as the water parted around her. She screamed as she hit the sandy river bed, her legs buckled underneath her. The sand rose up around her, cushioning her fall.</p><p>A shadow fell over her and when she looked up a massive shark burst into several smaller ones and ripped the bandits into pieces. Blood, guts, and limbs rained down on her from the water. Her eyes caught flashes of pink and sliver darting in and around the sharks, one shark even let the pink blur throw it like a javelin at the rogue Kiri nin. At the last second she watched Haruno Sakura switch with the shark and drive her fist into the Kiri nin's gut.</p><p>The man's body burst into a cloud of bloody mist. Sakura hangs in the air, every inch of her skin is covered in blood. An involuntary cry escapes her mouth as Sakura is hit, a three pronged spear protrudes from her chest. Sakura bursts into a cloud of mist and it isn't until droplets of water hit her face that she realizes, it was a water clone.</p><p>“You'll have to try harder than that to kill me.” Sakura said.</p><p>She hears a muffled curse and a giggle, it sends a jolt of terror down her spine. There's two splashes and she starts scanning the surrounding waters for the other rogue Kiri nin. A single steel gray eye peers out of the bloody water directly at her.</p><p>The Kiri nin circles the air bubble, prodding it for weaknesses and she spies another three pronged spear in their hand. They bring it back and take careful aim, this time, she doesn't look away. She wants to face her death.</p><p>There's a flash of pink and the Kiri nin vanishes, water douses her again as the Kiri nin's gruff voice sneers, “Then I'll kill the easy one.”</p><p>The Kiri nin brings the spear down in slow motion. The man is huge, his bulk blocks out what little light there is. Pink fills her vision.</p><p>“Sorry Genin Kogure.”</p><p>All she can hear is the man's cruel laughter, a crack of thunder, then her world goes silent. Her eyes track the man as he goes flying from a shock wave of some kind, when his back hits the air bubble, one of the sharks pulls him into the river. Just before he disappears forever, blood pours from both his ears and his eyes roll back into his head. When pale green eyes finally rest on her, her heart rate spikes and the air in her lungs rushes out. She's trying to breath, but blackness creeps at the edges of her vision and she knows nothing more.</p><hr/><p>The crackle of wood and soft voices jolt her awake. Strong hands push her back down onto the fluffy surface she was resting on. She's still fighting against the hands when her sensei's voice stops her cold.</p><p>“Ami, quit fighting toku-jō Haruno or she'll knock you out and carry you back to the village.”</p><p>The fight instantly goes out of her as she lays back down. Sakura's face is expressionless as her hand glows green. Ami doesn't even dare breath until the scan is finished.</p><p>“Are your ears ringing?”</p><p>“U-Um...no? W-Why would they b-be ringing?”</p><p>“Does your mouth taste coppery?”</p><p>“N-No.”</p><p>“That's good. I apologize for injuring you, Genin Kogure, one of my taijutsu techniques is harmful to everyone except myself.”</p><p>She doesn't say anything as Sakura's hands, the very same ones she saw explode a ninja into a bloody mist, are still glowing green as they approached her ears. The taste of burnt sugar and anmitsu fills her mouth as Sakura's chakra cuts off. Her eyes track Sakura as she stands up and goes over to their sensei.</p><p>She tries to read their lips, but can't make out any of their conversation. With a start, she realizes her sensei was alive. The bandits and rogue Kiri nin had come out of nowhere, she'd saw her go down in a spray of blood. Fuki and Kasumi had bolted into the trees frantic and screaming for help. They'd left her to die as the bandits closed in on her or so she'd thought.</p><p>“Is that really Forehead girl?” Fuki said.</p><p>It takes everything in her to not jump up and smack Fuki for how loud she spoke. Her stomach dropped when Kasumi proved to be just as tactless.</p><p>“Who else has a forehead that big and ugly?”</p><p>“Both of you need to shut the fuck up right now.” She said. Fuki and Kasumi both spin around to look at her, guilt and shame lining every inch of their faces.</p><p>Fuki rediscovers her spine first, “Seriously Ami, she's just Forehead girl and why should we listen to you?”</p><p>“Yeah, didn't know we were running with such a baby who'd piss herself as soon as the scary mean bandits got too close.” Kasumi said as she moved to stand closer to Fuki.</p><p>A second later both Fuki and Kasumi stumble back. She only has pity in her eyes as Sakura comes over to check her injures.</p><p>“There,” Sakura's smile is unnerving as she directs it at Fuki and Kasumi, “now the three of you are even for weak bladder control, perhaps next time you won't antagonize my patient. Who, unlike you two, didn't abandon their friend and sensei to die. At least she stood her ground.”</p><p>Both Fuki and Kasumi slunk off to change their clothes. As soon as they were out of sight, she was aware of Sakura's attention resting on her. With a sigh she spoke, “Thanks for that, I-”</p><p>“-I wouldn't have done it, if you weren't seriously injured and part of the team I was sent to aid. We are not friends, Ami. Its been hard to resist giving all three of you a good thrashing since I perfected my killing intent and learned some decent taijutsu. In all honesty, I wasn't sure if I could practice restraint in a fight and not turn you into a bloody pancake with a glancing blow.” As she'd spoken, she saw an unsettling grin spread across Sakura's face. “However, you showed true courage by getting to your sensei and using a fire jutsu to seal the wounds, despite your fear. For that you'll get a pass from me.”</p><p>Before she could say anything, Sakura unsealed a bottle with the kanji for medicine on it. She watches Sakura measure out a small portion of the liquid. A hand on her shoulder makes her start and she turns to see another Sakura at her side. She doesn't fight when the Sakura behind her helps her sit up.</p><p>“Its bitter and tastes like ass, but its a pain killer and will help you sleep without nightmares until we get to the outpost. I'll need to operate on you there and your team will stay at the outpost until you're stable enough for transport.” Sakura said.</p><p>“Thank you for saving my life, even if you were just doing your job.” She said, taking the tiny cup and draining the medicine in one go.</p><p>She nearly gags on the taste and almost throws it back up. The Sakura behind her guides her back down once she gives her the okay before vanishing in a puff of chakra smoke. Blackness slowly creeps at the edges of her vision, in the hazy blackness she see's Sakura settle next to her and she feels safe for the first time in weeks.</p><hr/><p>The next time she woke, she was being carried on a stretcher by two Sakuras. Both Kasumi and Fuki were giving her a wide birth. A sudden vicious wave of hate swept through her. They'd left her and their sensei to die, some friends they were. Once they got back to the village she was going to request a transfer to the Genin corps. She hadn't even wanted to try the advanced jōnin track, it was Kasumi that talked her into going back to the academy to re-take the test. She'd just wanted to be a messenger; she was scary good at shunshin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just sitting around gathering dust on a flash drive. Its basically a 'what if Sakura saves her tormentors from the academy and is a thousand times more terrifying than they remember' one-shot. I hope you enjoyed the ride. </p><p>Sakura perfected the Thunder Clap, has sharks for summons, and water element jutsu because one of her chakra natures is water. Sakura is awesome because I said so.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>